User talk:Xykeb Zraliv
User:Baltro/TheNewZelda Thanks things youd like solved mark II *Why does Ganondorf use another Phantom Ganon in The Wind Waker when the one in Ocarina of Time failed so badly and was declared useless? The wind waker phantom ganon is completely different in design and overall battle tecnique (they both use the dead mans volly tecnique but thats all OoC phantom ganon does while WW warps and splits into four). Despite being a mini boss in wind waker it appears as if the wind waker phantom ganon is an "Improved Model" (to further suggest this thre is one in ganon's tower that cant be killed without the light rrow). Another possabilty is that ganondorf was simply lying about phantom ganon being useless. I slightly believe this because i find phantom ganon to be a lot harder then ganondorf himself and anyother boss in the game for that matter. *How does Ralph know about the secret passage in the castle? Well he is ambi's decendent (suggesting he could of heard rumors) and he has been doing quite a lot of running around so its not surprising he discovered something eventually. *Why doesn't the sun block near the Ancient Castle of Ikana automatically disappear from the natural sunlight? the natural sunlight would never hit the sun section of the block. * Why does the Forest Temple from Ocarina of Time have so many undead enemies? This could be references to the lost woods being beside a graveyard in the origenal or the dark world equivlent of the lost woods in Link to the past. *Why does Tarin want to poke a beehive with a stick? He probably wants a Honeycomb. *How does Link see through Kamaro's Mask? Maybe he doesnt but the player still can. *Why is Sahasrahla found so far away from the village where he apparently lives? The game explains this one. He has fled to where agahnim wont find him. hope it helps Oni Link 19:00, September 15, 2009 (UTC) On the same subject Theories You don't believe thats like comparing the fact that ganondorf and the happy mask sales man play the organ. Oni Link 00:07, September 19, 2009 (UTC) well now that i think about it both are ginger and give kids nightmares. they must be the same person. Oni Link 00:23, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Question 21 Ultimate Things You'd Like Solved ToC FLASHPENNY GOT BCK SOMEHOW not. i'm made new acount. im not flashpenny though. i ran out of ideas for ann acount name, but i just came tos say sup cause im new to this wiki, as a user but ive been here a year. so uh, hi So you've been an IP, and you named your account after a sockpuppet?'-- C2' / 00:35, September 30, 2009 (UTC) I think i came back but left in early august. anyway, i thought it be funny to make fun of this fool Something's fishy here...look at the page history. Both statements supposedly made by "Not" Flashpenny were made by two different users, both with new accounts. Jedimasterlink (talk) 01:22, September 30, 2009 (UTC) I told him to create a new account, or it would end up badly for him.'-- C2' / 01:24, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Oops Hi yeah soz about all the editing is was doin im just new thats all. yeah and is it ok not to do those speech bubble things coz i cant be bothered really.(Shelyoshspongezelda21 (talk) 07:28, October 1, 2009 (UTC)) This character makes things shake RE: Ummmm Intros Brawl my wii has been broken all summer and i only got it fixed last summer. as a result ive been removed from the list of all lot of the players i found online so i thought i might as well get a few more friend codes. Ive regestered you heres mine if your ever up for a match. 0989-4763-6721 Oni Link 19:35, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :I'll do that. How good are you, by the way? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:39, October 13, 2009 (UTC) id like to think my self pretty good but lag really doesnt work well with me (as i useually play with ganondorf, one of the slowest characters) and as i said i only just got my wii fixed so could be a bit rusty but i doubt itll effect me too much. Oni Link 19:44, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :did you ever add me anyway. It still says awaiting regestration. Oni Link 20:35, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::To be perfectly honest, you're the first person that's actually tried to be my friend on Brawl, so it's possible I did something wrong. What was I supposed to do? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:31, October 23, 2009 (UTC) go to friend list and type in the code i gave you up there in the place marked friend codes. If thats what youve done one of us could of made an error with posting our codes Oni Link 22:34, October 23, 2009 (UTC) sandbox how do you start a sand box?--Ironknuckle1 (talk) 11:23, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Shoutbox My shoutbox isn't working. See I was in my preferences, when I accidently put all of my settings at deafult. Including the widgets, so I put them in, and low and behold my shoutbox doesn't work. Whenever I try to post something or change the limit, it just stops and doesn't do anything, and when I change the page it disapears. I'm getting no where fast and was wondering if you or anybody else can help me.'-- C2' / 00:05, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :I honestly have no idea. Maybe ask Wikia staff for some help. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:07, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah. This is annoying. I feel blind.'-- C2' / 00:09, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Expansion Pack Questions I'D like answered Navi isn't stupid!!!! lol Dark Interlopers Neo of ZW